


Next Time

by AlltheB7



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Evil Author Day, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Sketched to be part of a longer story I've written, but couldn't seem to find a place for it.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 6





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only write unfinished bed scenes.

Sighing long and deep, B'Elanna rolled into Seven and felt her body begin falling into unconsciousness. Gently, Seven moved away and got out of the bed.

"No, stay," B'Elanna said plainly, opening her eyes.

Seven held B'Elanna's gaze with tenderness. "I would prefer to stay" she said as she pulled her slacks on "However, my presence will be required before Icheb leaves for his shift." 

That's right, Mezoti would need someone to be with her while she slept. B'Elanna grunted, "He can have off then."

Seven raised her chin, affronted at the idea of special treatment. Her tone was chillier, "And you will work his shift?"

B'Elanna snarled, eyes lazily following the rounder parts of Seven's body. "Next time let me know when Zot has a sleepover." She stretched out a hand to caress Seven's waist before Seven finished zipping the tunic. Tired, she let her hand drop.

Seven arched her brow. "Next time?"

In her tired state, B'Elanna's filters were not as active. Without hesitation, she retorted impatiently "Yes, next time. And if you're not an ass, maybe we could go to the holodeck sometime." B'Elanna yawned and her eyelids drifted down.

Seven scanned the naked woman tangled in red sheets. There was a long moment's pause. B'Elanna huffed quietly as if to ward off the eyebrow she couldn't see raised.

"As in a date?" Seven queried. She waited. The silence grew.

B'Elanna opened her mouth and Seven felt her pulse quicken. A snore resonated softly through her "cute" nose. 

Sighing quietly, Seven looked at the engineer another moment, contemplating the many future variables of their work shifts and social networks. Filing away a tentative plan for a potential date, she leaned over and pressed her lips against B'Elanna's warm skin. Grunting, B'Elanna shifted and snorted. With little time to get to Astrometrics, Seven slipped quietly into the corridor.


End file.
